Consumable liquids, such as oil, vinegar or dressing, are typically kept in containers for pouring out as needed during preparation, serving or consuming of food. Consumable liquid containers may take the form of bottles that are closed with a cork or twist-on cap and opened for pouring when needed. However, because bottles only have one opening air must enter in the same place as consumable liquid escapes, thus causing uneven pouring due to bubbles of air entering the bottle. Furthermore, the shape of a bottleneck often causes the consumable liquid to pour in an uncontrolled flow, or to pour down the side of the bottle, soiling the bottle. Certain bottles are shaped with a spout-like pouring rim but in such bottles, the cork must be inserted deeper in the neck, below the rim thus requiring the user to potentially soil his or her hands while opening and closing the bottle. In certain cases, consumable liquid bottles do not have any cork or cap or closing mechanism of any kind, and stored liquids are exposed to impurities, such as dust, falling into the bottle via the opening.
In the context of the above, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the industry for an improved mechanism for closing consumable liquid containers.